


Eleven High

by yifff



Category: The wild goose lake
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifff/pseuds/yifff
Relationships: Liu AIai/Yang Shujun





	Eleven High

2009年，中国边陲的无证小旅馆，地板连地砖都不铺的。坑坑洼洼的水泥地，上面刷一层红漆，红漆上面又落灰。刘爱爱摸出前台刚刚交给她的钥匙，在锁孔里左左右右转了好几转门才把打开，她侧身让杨淑俊先进去，自己扶着门框蹬掉高跟鞋，顺手把门带上。

杨淑俊盯着她单薄的脚板在地上无声地走来走去，脚底印上了地板的暗红。刚刚洗完澡没擦干净的水滴顺着黑色裙边荡悠悠扫过的腿留下来，地板印上了脚的形状。

“地上凉。”她张张嘴，最后只说了这三个字。刘爱爱似笑非笑地回头瞅她一眼，“鞋打脚呀”，她这样说。

她们很快关了灯躺下，这时南方猖獗的蚊虫开始出没，绕着耳朵飞，只听音儿却看不到影。刘爱爱半支起身子检查蚊帐有没有拉好，这才发现蚊帐有个大洞。她翻身起来，披了衣服想去前台找人换一个，弄的陈年老旧的铁丝床发出吱呀吱呀的巨响。杨淑俊叹了一口气叫住她，说算了吧，五楼呢，怪费事的。

“我以为你睡了”，刘爱爱回头看她，把杨淑俊领口以下的一片阴影收进眼睛里，“这么大一个洞呢，怎么睡啊？”杨淑俊咕哝一声，难以察觉地往她视线另一侧斜了斜身子：“睡呗。你下楼了半天不回来，我就一个人。”刘爱爱哼哼笑了一声，但果然又趟回去了。

半晌两人都让蚊子绕得没脾气，刘爱爱拉亮台灯，开始脱衣服。杨淑俊用余光瞄到她脱掉了身上一直穿着的白色雪纺衬衣，那衬衣噗一声落在地上。接着又脱掉了那件米色的胸衣。

“干什么？”杨淑俊一动不动，眯着眼，闷声闷气地问。

“热啊”，刘爱爱的回答近乎嘟囔，“蚊子燥人”。说这话的时候她已经伸手拉灭台灯，赤着身子重新滑回扎人的草席上去了。杨淑俊便又重新闭实眼睛，尝试入睡。

“来不来？”过了一会，杨淑俊听见李爱爱的声音飘在空气里。

“来什么？什么来不来？”杨淑俊反问，尾音发颤。她屏着呼吸，但觉着满屋都能听见他的心跳声。

刘爱爱没有回答，杨淑俊还在黑暗里，眼睛闭得紧紧的等她答话，她就已经凑上来，手掌意味不明地揉搓她的脖颈。杨淑俊湿冷的手并无威胁地攥住她的手腕，刘爱爱轻轻看她，眼睛像水波一样流转，她的手便已经松开大半。刘爱爱于是俯身向下搂住她，嘴唇一点点触到她起伏的胸口。

杨淑俊推开她，支起身子略显急切得扒自己的衣服。刘爱爱手一边帮着往下褪，而这一边已经整个身子往下，用嘴去叼下她的内裤，舌头又湿又热的气息喷在她下面，激的杨淑俊用小臂挡住眼睛。

刘爱爱给她舔了一会就被拉了上来，杨淑俊压上她，把她的一条腿折在胸前，让两个人的阴蒂贴在一起磨。刘爱爱随着她的动作起伏，在她耳边用近乎尖锐的气声呻吟，问她怎么懂得这样。杨淑俊支支吾吾地不说，刘爱爱便缩着脖子去吸她的乳头，眼见杨淑俊要到了，便把身子往上挪，引着杨淑俊撞不到她，急得杨淑俊呜呜啃她脖子，呜咽着坦白说是和家具城里一个女人，她的店铺在二楼，生意不好时经常牵着她上楼去她的店里，把正在营业的牌子一翻，两人躲在最里间的屋子里做。刘爱爱嗯了一声，便用手去探的她的穴，两根手指一进一出湿淋淋的。另一只手扒着杨淑俊脖子，杨淑俊略略低头，似乎是想去吻她，但最终嘴唇落在她的锁骨。

周泽农死了，杨淑俊起先并不知道，她端着碗在临时租来的一个小屋里吃饭时瞟了一眼电视，才看见周泽农的大头照挂在上面，配着的文字是嫌疑人已被警方击毙。她端着碗，盯着耗油炒上海青上面冒出的袅袅热气，不知是接着吃还是放下。脑子里想到的第一件事是刘爱爱昨天傍晚回来，手里拎着一瓶耗油和一包青菜的情形。她问她去干什么了，她踏着在地摊新淘来的粗跟高跟鞋，“去了海边游泳”，她说，丝质的黑裙子在小腿拂着。警察没因这件事来过一个电话，也没有搜查她家时那样尽心的上门。她再一次和警方打交道就是她和刘爱爱紧密地挽着离开的三天后了，三个民警敲开她的门，彼时她和刘爱爱住在一起。为首的一个瘦瘦高高，脸上还有青春痘印，他念着像是既有的台词：“刘爱爱，警方怀疑你和嫌犯周泽农有牵连，请你跟我们走一趟吧”。随后便让出空隙，让两位同事走过去给刘爱爱拷上手铐，自己靠在门上摸出一包中华来，烟雾缭绕中显出对一切都漠不关心的样子。

刘爱爱忙从裤子口袋里摸出一包皱皱巴巴的烟，抖了半天终于抖出两根，手拿着要去往另外两名警察手里送，“警察大哥，你们辛苦，你们辛苦”，她说着，脸上讨好的笑后面是一张哭丧的脸，“大哥，你们先歇会，让我和她再说句话，你看好不好？你看好不好？”，而后又转向杨淑俊，“淑俊，杨淑俊”，只是喊她的名字。

两个被递烟的警察犹犹豫豫地停下了动作，一齐去看站在门口早就抽起烟的那位瘦高个。瘦高个察觉到了一片寂静后抬眼，“别废话，动作快点”，随后又低头摆弄他的打火机去了。于是两位警察们又不管不问地低着头只管把她弄走。

刘爱爱15天后从拘留所被放了出来，警方最终没有找到足够证据证明她与周泽农勾结。其实想找也能找到，只是周泽农这个案子结了以后，没人再想问这回事了。她回到之前她被抓时住的出租屋，发现锅还在炉子上，只是四壁都光光滑滑，不像正在用的。她冲到床底，发现那里只剩10万块钱。

杨淑俊带着20万走了，做的第一件事是回去接她寄养在朋友家的孩子。20万再加上她买家具的存款，能在本地买一套不错的房子，兴许还能余下钱给孩子上学。除此之外她想不到任何用途，她拿出一块钱去网吧上网，在百度搜索“有钱了要干什么？”，有说去旅游的。她接着点进那个词条连出来的结果，“去哪旅游好？”，第一个答案是海边。她像是被刺了眼一样按灭显示器。


End file.
